My Favorite Night
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Sexta feira era sua noite favorita. "Bares, restaurantes, bordéis, hotéis, motéis, casas de festas: todos possuíam alguma história naquelas noites. E as levariam para sempre."
1. First

My Favorite Night.

"Se fecharmos a porta para todos os erros, impedimos também a entrada da verdade." (Tagore)

_Sexta feira era sua noite favorita._

_0ooo0_

_Nevava – flocos de neves brancos caíam no chão lembrando à Hermione, vagamente, a pele fria que Draco Malfoy possuía._

Olhou pela janela constatando que aquela não seria a melhor noite para se aventurar em algum encontro que por um acaso poderia ter.

Mas nem aquilo a impediria de ir aonde ele pedira. Sabia que não poderia usar meios bruxos, pois os locais em que se encontravam eram trouxas. Não teria facilidades.

_Carta – a forma mais comum e mais romântica que Hermione via para se corresponder com Draco Malfoy._

Jazia em suas mãos, recebida há pelo menos umas três horas. Era sempre a mesma. Um local, uma hora, a mesma pessoa.

Estava um pouco amassada por tantas vezes ter sido aberta e fechada.

A letra caprichada era um chamado. Não conseguia parar de lê-la imaginando como o dono havia escrito aquele simples bilhete. Apressado? Temeroso? Ansioso? Nervoso? Apaixonado?

_Vazio – sentimento que se sobressaía quando não estava ao seu lado. Draco Malfoy lhe preenchia. _

Tomava conta do seu corpo a cada momento em que se despedia dele. Sair pela porta daquele hotel, sabendo que teria que esperar mais uma semana para vê-lo era insuportável, deprimente, angustiante. A cada visita sentia mais a necessidade de tê-lo perto dela. Seu cheiro, sua voz, seu corpo, seus movimentos, tudo nele era uma dádiva dada completamente a ela.

_Completa – como se todo o seu corpo e sua existência não precisasse de mais nada. Ele era seu oposto. Ela era uma grifinória nata e ele um sonserino. Todas as características que ele possuía lhe completavam._

Era assim que se sentia. Completa enfim, como se não precisasse de mais nada em sua vida para fazer com que fosse feliz. Perto dele não precisava de palavras carinhosas, gestos de amor ou juras eternas. Deitados nos mesmos lençóis se encaravam e entendiam tudo o que estavam sentindo.

_Errado – aquilo que as pessoas julgam como equivocado. Ter um encontro com Draco Malfoy não lhe parecia tão equivocado em certo ponto. Não era o amor e o ódio que andavam de mãos dadas? _

Aquilo era errado, tinha plena ciência disso. Nada que fizesse ao lado de Draco Malfoy poderia ser considerado certo, mas mesmo assim ela fazia.

Fazia aquilo por ela e por ele.

Fazia aquilo pelo fato de estar irrevogavelmente apaixonada por um inimigo.

Fazia aquilo por achar que talvez ele a amasse.

_0ooo0_

Deu exatamente nove horas da noite. Sabia que ninguém a procuraria naquele dia.

Rony estava trabalhando, Harry estava com Gina.

_Sexta feira era sua noite favorita._ Ninguém interrompia o que estava prestes a fazer, e aquilo já era uma vitória.

Calçou uma bota e colocou um dos casacos mais quentes que encontrou no armário. Foi até a porta do seu apartamento. Tomou coragem. Precisou respirar fundo três vezes antes de abrir a porta e sair para o corredor.

Andou silenciosamente até a rua. Estava deserta. Todos estavam aproveitando o final da sexta feira.

Era o dia em que as pessoas saiam do trabalho mais cedo para se encontrar com os amigos; ver as amantes; procurar homens; arranjar encontros; sair com os namorados...

_Bares, restaurantes, bordéis, hotéis, motéis, casas de festas: todos possuíam alguma história naquelas noites. E as levariam para sempre._

Andou desajeitada pela neve. O vento açoitava, batendo em seu rosto como se quisesse impedi-la de tomar aquele rumo. Ela estava determinada, como estaria em todas aquelas noites.

Estava pronta para escrever mais um capítulo de sua história. Deixá-la memorável.

Passou por alguns casais. Uns estavam rindo, outros estavam _se _aproveitando. Outros pareciam temerosos de serem descobertos. Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger eram desse tipo. Na realidade eram de todos os tipos, a cada minuto viravam um casal diferente.

Uma hora estavam brigando, outra estavam rindo. Mais tarde estavam tão apaixonados que mal enxergavam o que estava acontecendo as suas voltas. Depois estavam se despedindo como se fossem completos estranhos. E assim se repetia. Era um ciclo vicioso.

Conseguiu chegar ao hotel. Draco Malfoy simplesmente não aceitava motéis. Ia apenas aos hotéis mais caros que conseguia arranjar.

Hermione era saudada com flores ao entrar no quarto, encontrava banheiras de hidromassagem, geralmente ganhava uma jóia nova. Mas o que mais lhe agradava era ver Draco Malfoy deitado na cama. E aquela seria _sua _cama naquela noite.

- Reserva do senhor Malfoy – disse Hermione para a atendente do hotel. Ela a olhou por algum tempo e procurou uma chave.

- Quarto 302. – Disse enquanto sorria amigável. – Boa noite para a senhora.

- Excelente noite – murmurou Hermione enquanto se encaminhava ao elevador.

Apertou o botão do terceiro andar e constatou que sua perna estava bamba devido ao nervosismo.

Andou pelo corredor até o quarto em que estaria Draco Malfoy.

Abriu a porta com certa dificuldade. A mão trêmula não ajudava em nada.

Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar, fechou a porta apressada como se alguém pudesse pegá-la em flagra.

Caminhou pelo ambiente, passando por todo o aposento e chegando a porta do quarto. Abriu-a ansiosa.

Pode ver Draco Malfoy encostado na beirada da janela observando a paisagem. Pigarreou tentando chamar atenção. Obteve o resultado esperado: Draco virou-se para encará-la.

Mesmo nas sombras, Hermione pensou ter visto um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. Seu coração deu um salto e começou a bater rapidamente.

Draco aproximou-se devagar. O nervosismo de Hermione aumentava.

Quando ele parou a sua frente, estendeu a mão pegando-a pela cintura e colando seus corpos.

Foi até seu ouvido, sussurrando de leve:

- Boa noite, Granger.

_0ooo0_

"Nunca é tarde para nos desfazermos dos nossos preconceitos." (Thoreau)

_0ooo0_

**n/autora: nhaaa... era para ser uma shortfic, mas acabei tendo a ideia de fazer três capítulos.**

**Espero que gostem. E comentem.**

**Eu não resisti e postei hoje mesmo! Hohoho!**

**Beijos,**

**Ciça ;******

**n/b: como eu acabei de ser chamada de vadia, farei esta nota comentando o quanto a autora é romantica e carinhosa, não acham? HHEEUIEHIE' é ****claro**** que isso a gente vê tanto na fanfic quanto nas palavras doces que ela diz para mim, mas enfim... Eu adoro as fanfics Dramione dessa cabeça de ****minhoca****, vulgo Ciça, porque seilá, instigam meu lado pervertido hahahah (e o dela também, e o de vocês, seus pervertidos e safados), eu fico curiosa com a relação deles, porque ela sempre envolve sexo, prazer e blábláblá, mas sempre é diferente uma fic da outra e eu adoro o jeito que ela consegue fazer isso. To louca pra ver Draco e Herms nesse hotel luxuoso com toda essa dependência da Herms. VAI LÁ QUE TU AHAZA, NEGA! Escreve mais, Ciça, estou curiosa, hahaha, só não seja pervertida ao ponto de escrever sexo *censura no olhar*. Beijos lindos safadinhos curtindo tensão sexual da Herms e do Draco.**


	2. Second

My Favorite Night.

Meio – Second Chapter.

"Quando a paixão entra pela porta, a razão sai pela janela." Autor: Desconhecido

_Draco aproximou-se devagar. O nervosismo de Hermione aumentava._

_Quando ele parou a sua frente, estendeu a mão pegando-a pela cintura e colando seus corpos._

_Foi até seu ouvido, sussurrando de leve:_

_- Boa noite, Granger._

Hermione engoliu em seco enquanto preparava uma resposta. Já podia sentir os lábios de Draco Malfoy em seu pescoço, fazendo-a perder totalmente a razão.

- Boa noite, Malfoy. – Cumprimentou-o com o resto de sanidade que possuía. Draco apenas murmurou algo enquanto a beijava no pescoço. Hermione riu da afobação do homem. – Sentiu tanta minha falta assim? – Perguntou em um tom de divertimento, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se vitoriosa.

Draco parou de beijar sua pele. Encarou-a nos olhos, observando os orbes castanhos que tanto sentira falta. Apenas empinou o nariz enquanto sorria de lado.

- Eu senti sua falta? Até parece Granger. – Hermione sentiu o sorriso de vitória murchar em seu rosto, dando lugar a uma expressão de desgosto. Ergueu a sobrancelha e Draco fez o mesmo. Olhou para os lados tentando disfarçar a derrota em que fora afogada.

- Ótimo, então acho que não faz diferença se eu for embora. – Falou enquanto batia no peito do loiro, afastando-o de si. Percorreu o quarto chegando até a porta e saindo o mais rápido possível. Ouviu uma risada baixa vinda do quarto. Tremeu dos pés à cabeça enquanto procurava a chave.

Já estava quase saindo dali quando sentiu alguém pegá-la pelo braço.

- Mas que porra é essa? – Exclamou quando sentiu seu corpo sendo prensado na parede. Draco a olhava com malícia e desejo. Revirou os olhos, achando graça.

- Você é tão sentimental, Granger. – Falou divertindo-se ao ver o rosto de Hermione se tonalizando de vermelho.

- Eu? Sentimental? Vai à merda, Malfoy. Saiba que eu só vim por pena. – Draco ergueu a sobrancelha ao ouvir as palavras finais.

- Por pena. – Repetiu parecendo pensar. Hermione concordou com a cabeça. O fato de Draco estar passando o dedo pelo seu braço não estava ajudando a formular uma resposta. – Hm... interessante.

Não teve tempo de responder, ou ao menos perguntar o que era interessante, pois Draco calou-a com um beijo podendo-se dizer bem quente.

Fazia uma semana que não se viam, e se só podiam passar aquelas poucas horas juntos, eles aproveitariam ao máximo. Se não pudessem dormir, não dormiriam. Se tivessem que lutar contra o sono, lutariam. Mesmo depois de dias de trabalho pesado, a recompensa era finalmente poderem estar juntos.

A porta do quarto foi fechada com um estrondo. Draco carregava Hermione enquanto beijava-a no pescoço. A mulher estava com as pernas envoltas da cintura dele, a cabeça inclinada para trás, como se aprovasse cada roçar dos lábios de Draco em sua pele.

Draco Malfoy era gelo puro queimando-a, marcando-a por onde quer que a tocasse.

Sentiu o baque ao bater com as costas na cama do hotel. Draco exibia um sorriso triunfante enquanto a fazia suspirar. Estava apenas a alguns minutos de começarem os gemidos e sussurros constantes.

Hermione mal conseguiu sentir quando Draco tirara seu casaco e logo em seguida a camisa. Só ficou ciente de estar apenas de sutiã quando os lábios de Draco percorreram sua pele dando beijos frios. Sentiu necessidade de dar uma resposta e cravou as unhas nas costas do loiro. Ele bufou fazendo-a rir. Aquilo era extremamente divertido e provocante.

Draco a provocava enquanto ousava não beijar-lhe nos lábios, apenas roçando de vez em quando sua boca na dela. Hermione o provocava ao impedi-lo de tirar a calça que vestia, trazendo-o para mais próximo de si e arranhando toda a extensão de seu corpo.

- Safada – brincou Draco quando sentiu as mãos de Hermione tirando sua camisa. A morena riu com gosto apreciando o corpo a sua frente. As mãos de Draco aventuraram-se para as costas de Hermione, descendo até o cós de sua calça e depois indo até o zíper abrindo-o.

- Tarado. – Respondeu Hermione mordendo o lábio inferior. Os olhos de Draco brilhavam de malícia. Aquilo era uma tentação.

Praticamente arrancou as calças de Hermione, fazendo-a sorrir com gosto. Draco Malfoy a desejava, e se desejava! Aproveitou-se do momento e arrancou o resto da roupa do loiro com pressa, queria vê-lo logo sem todas aquelas peças incomodas.

Antes que pudesse aproveitar a visão do loiro nu a sua frente, sentiu os braços do homem lhe envolverem e os lábios irem de encontro ao seu pescoço.

Suspirou com gosto quando finalmente seus corpos se encontraram. A noite era uma criança.

_0ooo0_

- Você poderia passar o final de semana lá em casa - propôs Draco enquanto acariciava o braço de Hermione. – Garanto que ninguém desconfiaria.

Hermione riu da proposta.

- Proposta tentadora – disse Hermione virando-se e encarando aqueles olhos cinzas. – Mas você sabe que eu não posso abandonar minha vida e me refugiar em seu quarto todo final de semana. Uma vez por mês já é muito também.

- Aff... não sei porque. Não é como se seus amigos fossem bater lá na porta de casa para um chá da tarde – falou Draco mal humorado. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. Draco estava mesmo querendo que ela fosse a casa dele? Tanto assim?

- Se você me quer tanto assim, já sabe o que fazer. – Murmurou meio tímida. Draco fingiu não ouvir e levantou-se da cama. – Aonde você vai?

- Vou ao banheiro. – Falou encaminhando-se até uma porta branca. Entrou e fechou a porta.

Hermione suspirou derrotada enquanto encarava o lençol. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes tiveram noites iguais aquelas.

Queria apenas que aquelas noites de sexta passassem a tomar lugar de todas as outras.

Não queria ter somente uma noite favorita.

Queria ter várias.

_0ooo0_

**n/autora: Eu sei que os capítulos estão curtinhos, mas eu jurei à mim mesma que essa fic seria curtinha. xD Bem, eu queria agradecer aos comentários. **

Queria agradecer à **nikax-granger**. É bom saber que gosta da forma como eu escrevo *-*

Agradeço também à **A. Magnail**. Tão louca por Draco/Mione quanto eu, certo? *-* Espero que goste do segundo. Beijos.

E por último à **Francesa** por achar a fic interessante. xD Thanks!

Beijos,

Ciça ;***


	3. Third

My Favorite Night.

Fim – Third Chapter.

"Se fecharmos a porta para todos os erros, impedimos também a entrada da verdade." (Tagore)

Andou pelo quarto tentando lembrar-se de como era respirar. Puxou o ar devagar, mas aquilo aumentou ainda mais sua instabilidade. Qualquer movimento brusco parecia que ia quebrá-la, fazê-la em pedaços. Suspirou enquanto algumas lágrimas teimavam em sair de seu rosto.

Já estava na semana seguinte, era uma sexta feira. A carta de Draco Malfoy jazia em uma mesinha, amassada e em um estado deplorável. Olhou no relógio, eram dez horas da noite. Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos enquanto ela tentava se controlar. Aquilo não estava dando certo, pelo menos... não daria mais certo, não depois do que havia acontecido.

Parou de andar e sentou-se no sofá. Enterrou o rosto entre as mãos soluçando. Draco ia odiar aquilo; ia odiá-la para sempre. Ela o deixara plantado esperando por si, mas não tinha escolha. Na realidade duvidava que agora fosse ter alguma escolha em sua vida. Se pudesse voltar atrás... sabia que não teria feito nada diferente. Aquela não era hora para arrependimentos, apenas tinha que se focar no que iria fazer.

Pulou assustada quando ouviu batidas fortes em sua porta. Alguém parecia socar do outro lado. Ficou quieta. Talvez ele fosse embora.

- Abre logo essa merda, Granger! Eu sei que você está aí – a voz raivosa de Draco a fez engolir o choro. Recompôs-se olhando no espelho o que sobrara dela. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta. O loiro a encarou, com os olhos estreitos. Estava furioso.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Hermione com medo de Draco. Ele bufou impaciente.

- Por que você não foi? Poderia ao menos ter dado uma resposta ao invés de me deixar plantado – reclamou o homem. Hermione pensou ter ouvido um tom de mágoa na voz, mas devia ser só impressão.

- Eu não pude ir – falou como se encerrasse a questão. Draco olhou para dentro do apartamento.

- Está tendo visitas? – Perguntou desconfiado. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Não, de onde você tirou isso?

- Então talvez eu possa entrar – sugeriu Draco com um sorriso malicioso. Hermione respirou fundo antes de dar a resposta:

- Acho melhor não, Malfoy. Você deve ir embora. Já fomos longe demais com essa brincadeira.

- Wow! Espera aí, você está me dando o fora? – Perguntou Draco incrédulo. – Você está terminando comigo?

Falando daquele jeito até Hermione acreditava que **ela **estava insana. Pensou em todas as razões para continuar com aquilo.

- Sim, acho que esse é o fim do nosso "relacionamento" – falou fazendo aspas com os dedos. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

- Você pode me dar uma boa razão? – Perguntou. Hermione fez que não com a cabeça. – Ótimo, então vamos fingir que esse papo não existiu.

Antes que pudesse impedir, Draco entrou na casa. Hermione bufou fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Draco, já falei, é melhor você ir embora – falou enquanto caminhava até a sala. Draco já entrara como se estivesse em casa. Sentou-se no sofá. Deu um tapinha ao seu lado como se pedisse Hermione para lhe fazer companhia. A mulher bufou enquanto sentava-se.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Draco beijando o rosto de Hermione. – Vai dizer que você não gosta do que temos?

- Não é isso – Hermione fechou os olhos. O toque de Draco para ela era irresistível. – Draco, eu não posso mais... não suporto mais...

- Você gostava disso, dizia que estava burlando as regras e que era excitante. – Draco distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço de Hermione. Ela suspirou enquanto reunia forças.

- Malfoy, eu estou grávida.

Draco parou o que estava fazendo. Hermione separou-se lentamente do homem temendo sua reação. Os olhos de Draco estavam arregalados e sua boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Hm... você está bem? – Perguntou Hermione meio temerosa. Estalou os dedos tentando acordá-lo. – Helloooo! Malfoy, você está comigo? Ei! Fala alguma coisa! Pelo amor de Merlin Draco! Reaja!

- Reagir? – Draco finalmente dera sinal de vida. Em sua voz tinha desespero, medo e raiva. – Como assim reagir? Você vem com essa bomba do nada e espera que eu reaja como?

- Não precisa ser tão rude! – Disse Hermione nervosa. – Você quem entrou aqui! Eu te mandei embora!

- E era melhor ter ido mesmo. – Hermione arregalou os olhos com a frase de Draco. O homem se levantou, rispidamente. – No que você estava pensando? Por um acaso você tomou as poções direito?

- É CLARO QUE EU TOMEI! – Berrou Hermione meio chorosa. – Draco Malfoy, não me ouse dizer que eu sou a culpada!

- Eu não sou o culpado! Pra mim você estava fazendo de tudo para não engravidar – acusou Draco. Hermione bufou indignada, lágrimas de ira e tristeza invadiam seus olhos.

- EU ESTAVA FAZENDO DE TUDO, SEU BABACA! – Gritou derramando algumas lágrimas. – Fora daqui! Vai embora!

- Granger, nós temos que resolver isso – falou Draco apontando o dedo para Hermione. A mulher tremia dos pés à cabeça. – As pessoas vão reparar quando virem que o bebê não é ruivo nem nada...

- Jura? E você pensou nisso agora, foi? Já está querendo que eu planeje um casamento com o Rony fingindo que o filho é dele, é isso?

- Ei! Eu não falei...

- Vai embora! Agora! – Mandou Hermione empurrando Draco até a porta da entrada.

- Pare com isso! Resolva como adulta! Não é a pior coisa do mundo, você só está grávida. Se quiser, nada que um bom aborto resolva.

- COMO? – Hermione abriu a porta com força jogando Draco para fora. – Aborto? Você não presta, Malfoy! Nunca mais apareça aqui.

- Granger, se você fechar essa porta sem resolver isso – começou Draco estreitando os olhos –, vou considerar que o filho não é meu.

- Ótimo! Adeus Malfoy – Hermione fechou a porta com força, apoiando-se à parede. Com a respiração ofegante voltou até o quarto. Abriu a porta, apoiando-se nos móveis que encontrava pelo caminho. Tentou chegar ao banheiro, mas seu corpo venceu. Deixou-se cair ao lado do armário. Abraçou-se aos joelhos tentando se proteger do mundo. Chorou copiosamente enquanto tentava resolver o que faria com tudo aquilo. Sabia que Rony acreditaria que o filho era dele, mas não era isso que queria. Era difícil decidir tudo sozinha.

Acabou dando-se por vencida e esperou o sono chegar.

Adormeceu sozinha, encostada à parede, sentada no chão.

- Psiu – o som de uma voz masculina em seu ouvido a fez acordar assustada. Percebeu que havia um homem curvado sobre seu corpo. – Ei, acorda.

Levantou-se meio cambaleante.

- Rony? – Perguntou incerta. Rony sorriu para Hermione.

- O que você fazia no chão? – Perguntou meio divertido. Hermione esfregou os olhos.

- Acho que eu adormeci. Desculpa.

- Pelo que? Só fiquei preocupado – o ruivo abraçou-a. Retribuiu ao abraço, sentindo-se pela primeira vez protegida por alguém desde a conversa que tivera com Draco.

- Obrigada por estar aqui – agradeceu Hermione dando um beijo em Rony. – Obrigada mesmo.

- De nada – disse Rony rindo. Ele parecia não entender muito o que se passava por ali.

Acabou passando o dia inteiro com Rony ao seu lado. Passearam, encontraram-se com Harry e Gina, voltaram ao apartamento, almoçaram... o dia passara tão rápido que chegou ao final dele Hermione estava exausta. Despediu-se de Rony e fechou a porta. Suspirou um pouco mais calma. Passara o dia inteiro ao lado do ruivo e mesmo assim não conseguia tirar certo loiro da cabeça. Sorriu derrotada enquanto andava até a sala de estar.

Quando já estava sentada no sofá, ouvira batidas em sua porta. Apressou-se para atender. Deu o melhor sorriso antes de abri-la e perguntar:

- Esqueceu alguma coisa? – Hermione pensou que obviamente Rony esquecera algo em sua casa, mas acabou deparando-se com Draco em sua soleira. O loiro a encarou por alguns minutos.

- Esqueci sim. Você – respondeu temeroso. Hermione empinou o nariz.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos. – Já não brigamos o suficiente?

- Sim. Concordo – disse Draco meio envergonhado. – Desculpe por aquele dia.

- Você acha que só com um pedido pode consertar as coisas, Malfoy? – Hermione mantinha o tom frio. Draco deu um leve sorriso.

- Não, não acho. E pare de me chamar de Malfoy, por favor. Apenas Draco. Eu não vim pedir desculpas.

- Não? – Hermione olhou surpresa para Draco. – O que veio fazer aqui?

Draco pigarreou enquanto tomava coragem. Ajoelhou-se diante de Hermione, deixando-a pálida. A mulher parecia assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo eufórica.

- Hermione, casa comigo?

_0oooo0_

N/B: A Creuza da Ciça me faz um capítulo desses intitulado de "fim" e CADÊ A PORRA DO FIM, CECÍLIA? Einh? Puta merda, quero ver a resposta gulosa que a Herms vai dar, porra. Exijo um epílogo e sei que as leitoras me apóiam, então é melhor você o fazer *estreita os olhos* Ahhh se eu tivesse um Draco desses, seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, Hermione mulher de sorte, tsk. He, falando muita besteira, mas uma Fanfic foda, adoro as suas *-*

Beijos lindos safadinhos e autora-creuzada (?),

Leeh.

n/autora: Olá pessoal. Então, minha beta pode ter se revoltado, mas eu fiz exatamente esse final para deixar a imaginação dos leitores fluir :) Vocês não gostaram desse final? Nha, espero que tenham gostado.

Eu sei que a Fic foi curtinha, mas foi exatamente assim que eu a planejei.

Beijos a todos que leram e obrigada por comentarem,

Cecília ;***


End file.
